Rockman Zero: Return of the Crimson Maiden
by RetardedFool
Summary: Have fun reading, that's all I can say.......
1. Resurrection

Alright, this is Rockman Zero, inspired by S Prime's work "The Crimson Maiden". However, there's a little twist. Not only Zero, but X and the four guardians are created as girls too. This may be interesting. Also, none of this characters belong to me. They either belong to Capcom, or my brain. So don't go suing me.

A few term explained for those who are not familiar with Rockman Zero's universe.

_**Reploids**_: A breed of androids that are able to think and feel by themselves, like humans do, which also opened the possibility of reploids rebelling against the humans. The name reploid comes from the combination of the words replica and android, and the fact that they were created when a human scientist, Dr. Cain, who tried to replicate the first android with emotions, named X, whom he had found on an old archeological site. Unable to do it properly, Dr. Cain opted for an alternate form of androids, later known as reploids or "imperfects". They are often built with a fixed purpose or theme in mind, and they come in the most diverse of kinds. Mutos reploids are reploids created by Neo Arcadia to protect humans, their designs are based on mythological beings. The word Mutos is a mistranslation for the words Mythos.

_**Mechaniloids**_: Machine-like robot that was created with a very special task in mind. Their purpose is usually to handle menial tasks for the humans, such as repairs, construction and many other tasks. The mechaniloids, unlike the reploids, are unable to think for itself and can also be reprogrammed easily. Golems are mechaniloids specifically used for warfare and security means.

_**Cyber elves**_: Each Cyber-elf is a sentient computer program created with pure energy and made in a physical image of an elf. As Cyber elves get stronger, they become more human in appearance, while looking like small blobs while weak. There are three categories of Cyber elves: Nurse, Animal, and Hacker. Cyber elves were created during the last years of the Maverick Wars, and designed to combat against the Maverick Virus, that turned reploids to anti-human Mavericks. The use of Cyber elves ended the war in four years but at the cost of wiping out approximately 90% of the reploids and 60% of the humans.

_**Mavericks**_:Or irregulars as some call them, are reploids or mechaniloids whose flaws has been exploited, which makes them no longer able to think rationally and occasionally displays a very violent behavior. Though, there have been several cases when a reploid went maverick as a conscious choice or because of political divergence with the current government.

_**Resistance**_: A group of reploids labelled as Mavericks by Neo Arcadia. Although they oppose Neo Arcadia and its government, they mean no harm to anyone, and fight only to defend themselves and those facing oppression. In fact, the leader seeks to end this fighting through more peaceful means.

_**Neo Arcadia**_: Considered a utopia, Neo Arcadia is the metropolis that govern the residents, reploids and human, that live in the city. Created a century ago by X, a legendary reploid, Neo Arcadia was ruled by himself, the Four Guardians, and the Eight Gentle Judges.

_**Shitennou (the Four Guardians)**_: Consist of four reploids, commanders of Neo Arcadia's army forces. Kenshou "Sage" Harpuia, commander of Rekku Army, Neo Arcadia's military air forces. Inshou "Hidden" Phantom, commander of Zan'ei Army, Neo Arcadia's stealth squadron units. Youshou "Fairy" Leviathan, commander of Meikai Army, Neo Arcadia's military navy. And lastly, Toushou "Fighting" Fefnir, commander of Jin'en Gundan, Neo Arcadia's land troops.

There will be a little twist, or deviantion, whatever you call it, from the original plot of the game's storyline, this being Zero, X, and the Shitennou's change in gender and combat skills(their elements remain unchanged). The plot here will go according to the sequence of the missions I play, along with changes made in the storyline. Well then, I hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 1

Resurrection

Neo Arcadia, a metropolis governing the humans and reploids that live peacefully in it. A utopia, considered by its residents, to those who are able to accept both reploids and human living together. Neo arcadia is ruled by X, the legendary reploid, the female warrior, who served during the Maverick Wars, and had saved the lives of over a billion of people, human and reploids alike. However, no one had remembered that there is the other legendary reploid, the other female warrior who X had assisted during the war, hidden somewhere, asleep for a century.

_**Beneath the city of Neo Arcadia...**_

The forest was peaceful, with several different primitive creatures lounging around, looking nothing more than bored and lazy. Suddenly, several gunshots echoed among the trees, sending the animals scurrying for cover quickly. Almost right after the animals were safe in their hideouts, a group of soldiers in green uniforms burst out from a tall bush and started running quickly, followed by a young girl in pink, supported by two of the soldiers. Seconds later, a larger group of blue, one-eyed, and armed reploids appeared from the bushes, firing their arm cannons and pursuing the former group.

"Quick!" one of the soldier at the back of the group yelled to his comrades in front. "They are catching-Argh!" his words were cut off by a blast which tore through his chest, shattering his torso into pieces.

"No!" the girl turned back and screamed at the sight.

"S-Shit! This way!" the soldiers made a sharp turn around a thick trunk of a tree and continued running for it. "Don't stop, Ciel, keep going!" one of the soldiers turned the girl around and they followed the rest through the thick forest. "B-But Milan!" the girl, Ciel, started to tear up. "We have to get you back to safety." Milan said as he ushered her.

A sudden rumble of the ground threw them onto it. "What the hell is that?" some of the soldiers cursed as they tried to get up as fast as they can. Ciel leaned on her elbows and tried to push herself up. She heard a low rumbling behind her and turned to see a large mechaniloid looming over her body, the laser cannon at its mouth charged up and ready. Ciel could only stare with fear as the laser hit the ground and began to approach her in high speed.

"Watch out!" one of the soldiers pushed Ciel aside and took the hit for her, disintegrating into ashes along with other unfortunate ones caught in the blast.

"Come on Ciel!" Milan quickly went over to Ciel and picked her up. "We have to get moving."

"M-Milan!"

"Come on!" the remaining soldiers started running with Ciel. The mechaniloids picked up several movements and made their way towards them, attempting to stop the group.

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah..." Ciel slowed down to a stop in front of an oddly decorated wall, panting from after the seemingly never-ending running. "This...a dead end?" she asked after settling her breathing.

"No." a cyber-elf, which had flew alongside Ciel all the time, spoke up. "I feel something...a strong energy signal ahead, just beyond this door." the small cybernetic creature flew towards the wall, which turned out to be a gate of some sort. "This must be the place."

"Don't tell me..." Ciel approached the wall, when a control panel suddenly appeared fro the side corner of it. "Is this where the legendary heroin was sealed? Is this...our only hope?"

"_Go away! Don't come any closer..."_

"Eh?" Ciel looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "I heard someone's voice."

"_Don't...Don't bother me..."_

"Who is it?" Ciel asked, continuing looking around for the speaker.

"_Who are you? Why are you disturbing my sleep?"_

"Who...Who's talking to me?" Ciel turned towards the door, after realising that the voice seemed to echo from it.

"_Why do you want to wake me up?"_

"Ciel?" Milan patted her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "What wrong?"

"Ah. No...nothing at all." Ciel shook her head a little. "Let's keep going." she went towards the control panel and started typing on it. "Not good." she continued typing on it, trying to find a way to unlock the gate. "Most of the data here are corrupted. There's no way to open the door with codes."

"There can be only one way. Leave this to me" Milan said as he walked towards the door and pasted packs of explosives on it. "Stay back, Ciel." the rest of the soldiers brought Ciel back a distance and prepared to shield her from the explosion.

Milan finished up with positioning the explosives and jagged back towards them. He nodded towards them and they covered Ciel securely as Milan jammed his thumb onto a button. The explosives beeped for a few seconds before taking the large gate apart with a huge explosion. _**Zero! Save us!**_ Ciel thought desperately as she held onto her hair to keep them from flying wildly. _**Please...Save us!**_

The dust settled, revealing the torn gate and darkness beyond it. Suddenly, rustling was heard from far away from them. "Damn! They are catching up." one of the soldiers said. "You should go." he turned to Milan and Ciel. "We'll take care of them." the soldiers aimed at the bushed and started firing, expectedly receiving return fires from the enemies.

Ciel, Milan, and the cyber-elf entered the door. Instantly, lights turned on to reveal a large, worn down room inside, and a huamnoid figure kneeling at the middle of it. Ciel noticed that dozens of cables, connected from the ceiling of the room, were attached onto the back of this figure whose hands were tied to the back. Milan approached the figure slowly to have a closer look at it. What he found out made him gasp. "This...this must be..." Ciel close in to have a clearer look as well.

* * *

The figure was clad with red armours at the forearms, upper torso, shins and calves of the leg. The helmet was topped with red arrow-shaped fins, joined together at the front tip of it, where slightly above rested a dust covered, due to a very long time on stillness, blue gem, and lastly was two white sharp eclipses on either side of the head, over the position of the ears. The whole helmet looked worn, peppered with cracks and various areas chipped off, whereas the base of the helmet, the area from the shoulders to the elbows, the thighs to the knees, and the lower torso were covered by a thin layer of black skin-like casting, topped with ceramic coloured platings. The feature of the face and the curves of the body revealed the figure to be a young woman sleeping, in a very uncomfortable position, as Milan added in his mind.

"This...this must be Zero." Ciel muttered softly.

"We've found her at last." Milan reached for the figure, getting a huge shock from an invisible barrier. "Ah! Ow!"

"It's protected by a cyber barrier." the cyber-elf piped in.

"What should we do?" Milan flicked his hand around to ease the pain. "The barrier is strong enough to prevent everything from breaking in."

"Or something from breaking out." Ciel added.

"Uwargh!" A pained scream made them turn their heads towards the door, one to see the last of their comrades fell onto the ground, torn and mangled. Seconds after the body touch the ground, several shots were heard followed by a torrent of bullets flying towards them.

"Watch out!" Milan jumped forward and shielded Ciel from the bullets. "Ugh! We're cornered, we have to evacuate!"

"But...but..."

"We have no time to argue over this!" a bullet tore through his dark green armour. "Argh!" he flew back and landed beside Ciel, motionless.

"Milan!" Ciel rushed to his side, frozen stiff when she realised the last of the soldiers protecting her was already dead.

"Ciel..." the cyber-elf beside caught several signals approaching them. Ciel, still frozen in shock, gave no reply. "Ciel!" the elf tried again, louder.

"Eh?" Ciel broke away from her shock.

"You have to use my power." the small creature said, as it glowed brighter. "You have no choice!"

"What?!" Ciel stood up. "Passy, if I do that, you will..."_**Die!**_

Just then, the reploids had already charged through the broken door, and were closing onto the two, their arm cannons aimed and ready to shoot.

"Don't worry about me." the cyber-elf smiled softly at Ciel, its power reaching it maximum, and turned towards the figure they found, protected by the barrier.

"Passy...no..." Ciel's voice was drowned by the sound of power surging from the small elf. "Remember, Ciel, everyone is waiting for you safe return." the cyber-elf flew towards the figure as fast as it could.

"Passy!" Ciel could only watch and scream as the small creature charged full speed towards the invisible barrier. _**Arigatou, Ciel. **_ The elf thought as it crashed into the cyber barrier, sacrificing itself to break it. _**Soushite, Sayo...nara....**_

"Passy..." Tears began flowing out of Ciel's eyes. "Thank you..." she sobbed, trying to keep herself from crying.

The reploids had turned towards where the elf had flew towards, and saw a crack in the space. The crack began to grow and spread throughout the space, emitting sounds of glass cracking. The robots levelled their weapons at the sphere like cracks surrounding the motionless figure. Light began to emit through the cracks and Ciel shielded her eyes from the overwhelming light. The reploids began charging up their weapons and started firing.

Just before the shot reach the cracks, the unmoving reploid targeted suddenly snapped her eyes open, followed by an invisible force exploding outwards in a spherical manner, forcing the bullets' path sideways and out of harm. Several of the robots were blown apart by the sheer force. Ciel was pushed back as well and tripped over the body of Milan, causing her to topple over backwards. She recovered quickly, though still temporary blinded by the bright light from the middle of the room.

**Main energy reactor start up...** A mechanic voice echoed throughout the room as Ciel blinked the blindness away.

**General optical system. Clear...**

**Internal frame functionality system. All green...**

**External frame functionality system. All green...**

**Auto-repair nanomachine system. All green...**

**Combat capability. Maximum amplitude...**

**Main system. Start up!**

Ciel cleared her vision and saw the crimson reploid, which was previously motionless, rose in a knee slowly, groaning as she tore the cables, connected to its back and arms, apart with sheer strength. "Zero..." Ciel muttered as the figure stood up completely, bits and pieces of wires, cables, and chunk of dust falling from the body. "...has resurrected..."

* * *

And here it is, the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Do a constructive review. I welcome all of them. XD

_**Preview:**_

"Hurry!..._**ZZZ**_...you..._**ZZZ**_...have..._**ZZZ**_...to..._**ZZZ**_...save her..._**ZZZ**_...don't waste..._**ZZZ**_...time!"


	2. The Crimson Maiden

Previously:

**Main energy reactor start up.**

**General optical system. Clear...**

**Internal frame functionality system. All green...**

**External frame functionality system. All green...**

**Auto-repair nanomachine system. All green...**

**Combat capability. Maximum amplitude...**

**Main system. Start...up!**

"Zero...has resurrected..."

* * *

Chapter 2

The Crimson Maiden

The sole reploid stood at the middle of the room, glancing around as if surveying her surrounding.

"Zero?" Ciel tried. "You're Zero, right?" A torrent of bullets emerged from the door, where Ciel and her comrades broke through, silencing the girl. Ciel turned and saw the bullets were directed to her. She closed her eyes and tried to defend herself from the attack.

A minute passed, Ciel heard the sound of bullets hitting metal in front of her, but felt nothing. Wondering if the bullets had missed her, Ciel slowly creaked and eye open, and saw a flash of red standing in front of her. She opened both of her eyes, watching as the previous silent reploid shielding her from the bullets.

"Zero..." Ciel said softly.

The said reploid glanced back at her. Suddenly, a large pistol ejected from the pocket at the side of the reploid's right thigh. Grabbing the pistol from the air, the female battle reploid took a pinpoint aim and fired three shot, blasting through the heads of three blue robots with one shot each.

"Let's get out of here." the reploid grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled her up. Both ran out of the room through the other door, leaving dozens of the blue reploids chasing after them.

"Ze-Zero..." Ciel tried to speak through her panting. "Where...where we going?"

"I don't know." the reploid replied. "I just know that we have to get the hell out of here."

Hours of running took a its toll on Ciel, as she almost collapse when they reached a dead end, if not for Zero holding onto her exhausted body. "It's..." Ciel panted. "It's a dead end..." she recovered a little and walked towards the wall, surveying it. "What should we do?"

Zero walked towards the wall as well, when she felt something was wrong. Suddenly, the floor beneath Ciel started to crack. Zero made a quick dash for it and caught Ciel' arm. Just then, the floor gave way. Ciel screamed as the both of them dropped through the breaking floor, and into the abyss.

* * *

What seemed to be a never-ending fall slowed down and came to a stop as Zero grabbed onto the wall, dragging a elongated hole into it with her free hand and feet. Ciel's scream came to a halt as well.

"Are you all right?" Zero simply asked as she released her grip on the wall. Both of them landed into a knee-deep puddle of water not far below.

"Y-yes." Ciel stammered, still in slight shock. "Thank you." she tried to hide the pink shade colouring her cheeks.

After an hour of rest on the dry ground, not far away, and recovery from both shock and exhaustion, Ciel found enough strength to get back on her feet. "Let's go." she said to Zero, who had been waiting for her patiently. Zero nodded, and followed Ciel into a tunnel.

"This place seems to be a pre-historical laboratory." Ciel said, looking around at the broken down machines and computers. "It's abandoned..." she muttered sadly. "Let's pray that we'll be able to find a Trans Server. We can use that to get back to the resistance base." she turned to Zero, trying to keep her sadness away by smiling.

"Ah." Zero only nodded simply.

The two continued walking deeper into the laboratory, until they reached an area covered with rubble and debris from the ceiling.

"How nice..." Ciel groaned. "This passageway caved in..." she turned around, facing Zero. "Shall we go back?"

Zero was about to answer when she notice something out of place, especially the debris. It was then a realisation hit her. "Get back!" she dashed towards Ciel.

"Huh?" Ciel turned around as a large fist punched through the debris. The fist opened up into a hand, grabbed Ciel, and pulled back, all within a matter of seconds. "Kyah!" Ciel screamed as she tried to struggle out of the grip.

"Damn!" Zero gritted her teeth and chased after the captured Ciel. She jumped through the hole in the caved in debris, ending up in a room with a couple of large computers. At the end of the room hovered a large mechaniloid, one of its hand holding onto a squirming Ciel.

"Let her go!" Zero shouted at the mechaniloid.

"Ze-Zero! Run!" Ciel screamed, while still struggling to break free from iron grip of the mechaniloid. "You can't fight this thing with only a buster!"

Zero jumped onto the arm of the large machine and started firing at it, attempting to bust it to free Ciel. However, the bullets only bounced off the thick armour plating. Zero saw another large fist coming for her. Jumping and flipping over the punch, Zero activated the electrical magnets at the soles of her boots and began running up the length of the mechaniloid's large body.

Just as the female reploid was about to reach the head of the mechaniloid with a jump, a large hand slammed into her mid-air, knocking her into a wall at the side. The dust cleared to reveal the reploid slowly falling. But another slam from the large hand pinned her back into the wall.

"D...Damn...it..." the hydraulics in her body whine as Zero tried to push the heavy hand off her body.

"Zero..." a voice echoed from the back of the mechaniloid.

"Huh?" Zero glanced past the mechaniloid's shoulder, and saw one of the computer screens lighting up.

"Zero...use this!" a beam saber ejected from the computer and lodged itself beside Zero's left hand, ignited.

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, only to be press in deeper into the wall by the mechaniloid. "Ugh!"

"Hurry!..._**ZZZ**_..." the screen started to fizzle, followed by sound of statics emitting from the computer. "You have to..._**ZZZ**_..._**ZZZ**_...save her! _**ZZZ**_...Don't waste..._**ZZZ**_...time!"

"Whoever you are..." Zero grabbed the saber. "Thanks..." she stabbed the ignited saber into the arm of the mechaniloid and began cutting through the armour platings easily.

Once freeing herself, Zero grabbed onto the remaining part of the arm and swung herself down, landing on the other arm, which was holding Ciel. Spinning the saber expertly in her hand, Zero began slicing into the arm,, dropping the large hand, with Ciel in it, onto the ground.

Now armless, the mechaniloid have no way to prevent Zero from reaching it head and dealing the final hit to it's energy core, causing its system to overload and explode. Zero had already jumped off the exploding machine and shielded the still-trapped Ciel from the explosion.

* * *

The dust settled, leaving only burning bits and pieces of metal lying on the ground. A large piece of debris groaned as it was pushed away, revealing Zero and the trapped Ciel under it. Zero continued clearing the nearby area until Ciel was fully unburied.

"Are you okay?" Zero forced the fingers apart, freeing Ciel from the grip.

"Mmph." Ciel nodded as she sat up with help from Zero.

"I can't believe it." Ciel muttered as she stared at the burning ruin of what was left of the mechaniloid. "You actually destroyed a Golem." she turned to face Zero. "We were right. You _are_ Zero, the legendary reploid."

"Ze...ro? Is that...my name?" the female reploid held her head as she tried to think, frowning. "Ugh! I can't remember anything..."

"Just relax for a moment." Ciel touched the reploid's shoulder. "You are having hibernation sickness."

"Hibernation...sickness?" Zero looked at Ciel.

"Yes, I'm sorry for forcing you to wake up." Ciel looked away. "And...thank you, for saving me."

"But...what if...I'm not the Zero you were talking about?" the reploid asked.

Ciel shook her head. "You've proved to me that you are Zero." she glanced at the burning ruin. "By saving me from a Golem, a machine that's almost indestructible." she walked pass the ruin, towards the door at the other end of the room. Zero followed her reluctantly, her helmet de-materialising, letting her long blonde hair flow freely. Ciel stared at the long flowing hair.

"Is...there something wrong with my hair?" Zero asked, after noticing a continuous stare from Ciel.

"Ah! N-Nothing..." Ciel stammered and looked away. "B-By the way, my name is Ciel. I'm a scientist."

"Ciel..." Zero muttered.

The door opened, Ciel walked in towards the machine in the middle of the room. "We are in luck." She said. "The Trans Server is still active for use." she began typing codes on the control panel of the machine. "Let's go back to our base."

"But..." Zero was very reluctant to comply.

Ciel pouted angrily. She stomped up to Zero and dragged the unwilling reploid towards the Trans Server. "C-Ciel!" Zero tried to protest. _**This girl is stronger than I thought...**_She thought as she found herself being pulled quite steadily towards the machine.

"I say we're going back to the resistance base together and that's that!" Ciel ignored Zero's protest and continued to drag the female reploid to the Trans Server.

Once they were one the Trans Server, Ciel released Zero, but still glared at her. "Stay here, and don't move." she ordered before turning around to complete her typing on the panel.

Ciel's feature was not built for leering, but the glare was enough to make Zero find herself nodding and wait for the scientist to finish her encoding.

"There." Ciel smiled and turned to Zero. "Let's go back to the base." she said as their surrounding faded into whiteness.

* * *

_Resistance base_

The Trans Server came to life. Several reploids in green soldier uniforms lit up with joy as white figures began to form. "They are back!" one of the reploids shouted, followed by cheering from the rest of the group. As the figures took shape, the soldiers began to quieten down, after noticing an unfamiliar shape behind the familiar one.

"Enemy?" another reploid said. The others quickly levelled their weapons at the taller figure.

As a unfamiliar surrounding filled Zero's and Ciel's eyes, the soldiers were ready to pull their triggers at Zero.

"What?!" Zero instantly ignited her saber, materialising her helmet.

"Stop!" Ciel ordered.

"But...Ciel!" a reploid, holding a relative large rifle said.

"Don't worry, Colbor. Lower your weapons." Ciel said calmly. "You too, Zero."

"Ze-Zero?!" the reploids surrounding them gasped, all lowering their weapons with mutters of apologies.

Zero turned off her saber as well, her helmet fading out of existence for the second time of the day. "What's this place?"

Ciel turned to face Zero, smiling. "Welcome to our resistance base, Zero." she stepped off the Trans Server and walked towards the door, exiting through it. Zero followed closely, giving a quizzed look at the place. Ciel noticed this and continued with the introduction of the place. "This is a shelter for injured reploids, who were suspected for being mavericks." the two reached an elevator. Ciel pressed a button and the elevator moved upwards. "We had fought hard enough just to survive." the elevator stopped one floor above. Ciel stepped off out of the platform, her face turning grim. "However, we know that the end for us is near."

"What?!" Zero followed the scientist to a door, leading into a room full of metal chairs and tables. "What do you mean that the end is near?"

"We have been looking for you this past year." Ciel stepped through the door. "You are our last hope of survival." she went to one of the chairs in the room, sitting down on it. "Most of us think that Zero is nothing more than a myth, a fantasy." she glanced at Zero with a serious look. "However, a minority of us still believe in your existence, and have tried looking for you."

"But...but I'm just a reploid." Zero said. "I can't be some legend."

"You are not just any reploid." Ciel said with determination. "You _are_ Zero, the legendary reploid who fought alongside X to save the world a century ago."

"X?" Zero was surprised by the mention of the name for unknown reason. "That name...that name sound familiar."

"Yes." Ciel looked down. "X, that legendary reploid, is still alive and she's trying to retire all of us, the reploids."

"X...is trying to...retire you?" Zero's eyes widened in shock.

Ciel nodded. "Her plan has already began." she stood up again. "Countless reploids are still being retired as we speak."

Zero show no expression, but deep within her, she felt something was wrong about this.

"We need your help." Ciel pleaded. "Our future depends on you."

"But..." Zero could not decide.

"Please...help us..." Ciel pleaded again.

"Alright then." Zero sighed, looking away from Ciel's pleading eyes. "I'll help you."

"Thank you, Zero!" Ciel's eyes lighted up the instant her heard the answer. "It's like a dream comes true!" she rushed to the computer and started typing. "I've something I need to ask for your help. Why don't you explore the base a little? I'll call you when I'm ready."

"B-But Ciel..." Zero started as Ciel pushed her out of the room.

"It's okay." Ciel winked at Zero. "I'll call you."

Zero could not say anything as the door closed, cutting her off. Sighing, Zero turned around, and noticed a small reploid girl, carrying a stuffed toy. staring at her with utmost curiosity.

"Y-Yes?" Zero asked, a little unnerved by the stare.

"You are the one who saved Ciel, didn't you?" the girl asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Zero scratched the back of her head.

The girl smiled instantly. "My name is Alouette. Ciel named me. What's yours?"

"Zero..." Came the reluctant reply. "They call me Zero."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Zero." Alouette bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Alouette." Zero smiled.

"Say, Miss Zero. Have you ever heard of Cyber-elf?" Alouette suddenly asked.

"Cyber...elf...?"

"Yes." Alouette nodded. "A Cyber-elf is an electronic entity that gives some kind of a power. A mysterious power." the girl suddenly looked down onto the floor sadly. "However, once they used their power, they die on the spot." she said sadly. "I feel sorry for them."

Zero knelt down in front of the girl, petting her head. "If they had helped us doing something right with their power, then their death is not for naught." the older reploid said.

"But..." the small reploid girl looked up at Zero.

"If that happens..." Zero continued. "We need to carry on their wills, not by feeling sorry for them, but by living contently in their places, for them."

"Really?" Alouette asked, a little unconvinced.

"Mmph." Zero nodded. "Trust me." Though she had no idea what made her said that.

The reploid girl smiled again. "Come on!" she reached out a hand to pull on Zero's right one. "I'll be your guide around the base." the girl said as she began tugging Zero around.

* * *

A short tour around the base prove to be more interesting than Zero had initially thought. Meeting up with a few of the soldiers who had thank her profusely for saving Ciel. Alouette standing at the side smiling proudly most of the time. And lastly a perverted old reploid by the name Andrew attempted to grope her from behind, only to be stopped by Alouette's hard kick at his left shin, and Zero's overpowered backhand slap sent the poor old guy flying into a wall.

The rest of the tour went well, save for Zero's continuous fuming on Andrew, or "old man" as Alouette liked to call him. Finally, they reached the generator control room, where the base's control on the main source of electricity came from.

Alouette hopped towards the door and knock on it before Zero could stop her. "Come in." came a muffled reply. Alouette pressed a button. The door slid open, revealing a single reploid wearing a long green lab coat in the room, appearing to be busy writing something on pieces of paper.

"Cerveau?" Alouette walked up to the working reploid. "Are you free now?"

"Give me a minute, Alouette." The reploid, Cerveau, continued scribbling on the piece of paper. "I'm about to finish this...report." he tapped on the paper twice and confirmed the end of his writing. "What can I do for you, Alouette?" he asked, turning to face the girl.

The small girl just pointed at Zero, who waved a little at Cerveau. "Nice to meet you, Cerveau."

"Oh my!" Cerveau almost could not contain his surprise as he rushed forward and took Zero's right hand, shaking it profusely. "Are you Zero?" he received a small nod as the reply. "I've never thought that I'd get to meet the legendary reploid in this place."

"Cerveau..." Alouette hissed from the side.

"Huh?" Cerveau glanced at her before catching the drift. "Oh...Oh! Where are my manners?" he released Zero's hand. "I'm Cerveau." the reploid bowed gentlemanly. "The main engineer of the resistance."

"Engineer?" Zero looked at him with surprise.

"Yes." Cerveau nodded. "From the footage I've seen, when Ciel was saved by you, we believe that your combat capability is...limitless."

"Limitless..." Zero could only mutter.

"Yes, let's take your buster as an example." Cerveau said, smiling.

"What about it?" Zero pulled the buster she used in the previous battle from her thigh pocket in respond.

"I personally believe..." The engineer reploid paused for a moment. "That your buster can be charged to shoot an energy bullet, which is much more powerful than the normal ones."

"Hmm..." Zero glanced at her buster with interest. "Really?"

Cerveau nodded. "I know that you've lost your memory, but your body remembers the skills that you had learnt and mastered before the hibernation. You just need to find a way to get used to it." Zero placed her buster back into the pocket. "Supposedly, you memory has been, and should be, improving ever since you obtained the Z saber."

Zero said nothing, just thinking.

"Don't worry." Cerveau continued. "Everything you've learnt, during the battles in your past life, will come back in no time."

"Yeah...thanks...for telling me that." Zero muttered softly.

"Cerveau." A tele-communicator on the worktable suddenly came to life with Ciel's voice, breaking the awkward silence. "Is Zero with you?"

"Yes." Cerveau went towards the worktable. "Is anything the matter?"

"I need Zero for a mission." Ciel replied. "Can you get her to the command briefing room?"

"You heard the lady." Cerveau tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "Why don't you head back? I bet Ciel has been waiting,"

"On my way." Zero was already heading out of the room, after a light pat on Alouette's head.

* * *

The trip to the command briefing room did not take long as Zero had already fully memorised the internal structure of the base. Within minutes Zero was already at the door. Pressing a button which made the door slide open, she entered the room calmly.

"Ah, Zero." Ciel said as she saw Zero at the door.

"Sorry, if I'm late." the red reploid apologised.

Ciel shook her head. "Not at all." the scientist said. "Anyway, are you ready?" her eyes grew serious.

"Yeah. I am."

"Alright." the lights in the room dimmed, shortly followed by a large computer screen lighting up. "I have a mission for you." Ciel said with a business-like tone. "A mission that none of us has been able to accomplish so far."

"A mission...never been accomplished so far."

"Yes, I need you to destroy the disposal centre." the focus of the screen zoom towards a facility building. "Where they retire our comrades one after another..."

* * *

Second chapter....managed to make it in time.......anyway, enjoy. And leave a review if you'd like....XD

_**Preview:**_

"I'm Aztec Falcon. By the order of Harpuia, one of the guardians of Neo Arcadia, I was sent to clean up the garbage. I'll dispose of you as well."


	3. Beginning of the Resistance

Previously:

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission..."

"I need you to destroy the disposal centre, where they retire our comrades one after another."

* * *

Chapter 3

Beginning of the resistance

"Destroy the disposal facility centre?" Zero asked, looking at the screen.

"Yes." Ciel nodded firmly. "Even as we're speaking now, they may be retiring a reploid who is falsely accused of being a maverick." she faced Zero with a serious look. "To prevent any additional loss of reploid life, please, I ask of you, please destroy the enemy's facility."

"Is that all I have to do?" an unnoticeable smirk spread along Zero's lips. "Destroy the facility and rescue the reploid?"

"Yes." Ciel nodded again. "Please, will you accept this request?"

"Yes." Zero simply nodded.

Ciel's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Zero!"

Zero turned towards the door. "I'll head to the surface."

Ciel nodded in respond. _**Please be careful, Zero.**_

Zero strolled towards the elevator, her helmet materialising, and took the platform up to the surface. "Ciel." she pressed the communication button at the side of her helmet. "I need the location of the facility." she said as she began walking towards one direction.

"The disposal centre is located at North-east, five miles away from your location." Ciel replied through the comm.

"Understood." Zero began running towards the directed destination. Facing less than expected resistance from the Neo Arcadian reploids, Zero looked around the city as she passed the place. "This...this is a mess!" she muttered as she glanced at some of the wrecked vehicles. Ignoring the fact that the ruins of what used to be a large city, Zero moved on, until she reached a building that seemed to be still in function.

"This must be it." Zero looked at the building in front of her.

"Zero, can you hear me?" Ciel's voice suddenly came in.

"Wah!" Zero was startled badly. "C-Ciel?! Y-Yeah! I can hear you." the reploid rapidly calmed herself down.

"Ah!" Ciel's voice came in again. "Sorry, Zero. Did I scare you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Zero quickly defended herself, face red from embarrassment.

Stifling a giggle, Ciel continued. "Anyway, do you see any shutter nearby?"

Zero looked around and soon found a shutter not far away from her. "Yeah, found one."

"Through the shutter, you'll reach within the disposal centre." Ciel continued. "I doubt there will be a need for any specific codes to open it."

Zero walked towards the shutter, and true enough, the shutter opened the moment she pressed the green button at the side of it. "Speak about being old-fashioned." Zero remarked, walking through the opened shutter.

* * *

Aztec Falcon, one of the lieutenants of the Rekku Gundan, was transferring data codes to a control panel through the cables attached from the back of his head. "Data transfer complete." the cables detached themselves from the control panel and retracted into the component at the back of the helmet.

Suddenly, the door at the back of the hawk-shaped reploid exploded and flew towards the control panel. Aztec spun around and struck one of his wings at the broken projectile, shattering the door and deflecting the pieces from the control panel.

**Warning! **A bright striking red and translucent word appeared in the eyes of the hawk reploid. **Unidentified signal. Warning! Unidentified signal. Threat level: Unknown!**

"Who's there?" Aztec pointed one of his wings at the door.

"You must be the one controlling this disposal." Zero stepped out from the darkness behind the door. "And retiring innocent reploids for you own sake."

"Yes." If Aztec could smirked, he would have done it. "I'm Aztec Falcon. One of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia, Harpuia, sent me to clean up the garbage."

"H-Help!" a voice echoed from beneath them. Zero looked down and realised the she was standing on a large machine crusher. Underneath the crusher were at least a dozens of reploids. "Help me! Please save me!" one of the reploids, wearing the resistance uniform, under the crusher was panicking.

"What the-!" Zero almost cursed as the ground jerked. The crusher was slowly lowered, moving steadily to crusher whatever was beneath the spikes. Zero looked back up, glaring at Aztec.

"You must be some garbage as well." Aztec flashed his wings, cracking with electricity. "Heh heh. Just in time. I'll just dispose both of you resistance bastards together." he charged at her with the attempt to tackle her.

Zero dashed sideways, barely dodging the tackle. Igniting her saber, Zero spun around and slashed at her opponent. Plasma clashed with electricity charged armour piece as Aztec forced the saber back. Zero gritted her teeth and hopped back, reducing the impact of the push.

Aztec charged at the crimson reploid again. Zero spun around and dashed towards the wall. Jumping onto the wall and started running up the length of it, Zero grabbed the the buster from her thigh pocket and aimed at Aztec, firing a barrage of bullets at the reploid. Aztec dodged the bullets easily, continuing his way towards Zero.

"Tsk!" Realising that bullets would not work on the reploid, Zero kicked off the wall, back-flipping over Aztec and readied her saber.

Aztec skidded to a stop, turned back to Zero, and charged again. Zero ignited her saber to its full power and slammed onto the ground, splashing a wave of pure energy at the place just before Aztec reached it.

Finding that the energy splash was aimed at him, Aztec quickly shielded himself from the attack with his wings, but the force from the blast was strong enough to send him tumbling backwards.

Zero wasted no time to dash jump at Aztec and thrust a kick into his head, sending the larger reploid slamming into the control panel. The ground jerked again as the crusher stopped instantly.

Aztec slowly pushed himself up from the wreck, but jerked backwards as Zero plunged her saber into the chest of the reploid, impaling the energy core, and into the control panel behind it.

"That's....im...possible..." Aztec's movements began to get jerky as electricity sparked from his chest. "Si-Since when...did the resistance...get such...a power...ful...reploid?!"

Zero realised that the dying reploid was about to explode and pulled her saber away, jumping as far away as possible.

The explosion wasn't very big, but was still strong to heavily damage Zero if she hadn't jumped enough distance away from the blast.

Not long after the explosion, the dust slowly settled, revealing a large hole near the edge of the ground. Zero slowly walked to the hole and peeked down. "Is everyone all right?" she asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Y-Yes!" A soft reply echoed from beneath. "E-Everyone's all right."

Zero hopped through the hole, and down onto the ground several metres below, just beside a soldier. The already-frightened reploid literally shrieked and fell back sitting on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Zero held a hand out and help the shivering reploid up onto his feet. She looked around and saw several other reploids slowly standing up.

"Uh...ha!" the soldier tried to form a word in his mouth. "Ahem! Thank you! I-I thought I was a goner there."

"You're welcome." Zero smiled. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"I-I think I'm still in shock...ahahaha." the reploid laughed sheepishly. "I'll return to our base, once I'm able to co-control my legs again." he pointed at his trembling knees.

Zero tried her hardest not to laugh at the sight, and did pretty well in doing so.

"I think there's a Trans Server just beyond this door." he pointed at the door at one end of the enclosed room. "A heavy lock was place on the door. We've tried everything to unlock it, but no avail."

Zero walked up to the door and gave it a slight push. "Indeed. This door is made to withstand heavy firepower from both side." she ignited her saber. "Stay back. This may take a while." she said, receiving a couple of nods in respond. Zero slowly thrust the blade into the door, melting the reinforced metal slowly.

Whining sound echoed throughout the room as Zero slowly pushed the plasma blade upwards. The reploids surrounding her covered their ears from the screeching pitch of the noise. Moments later, Zero was done cutting a large hole into the door. The reploids cheered loudly around her. Some grabbing her hands and started shaking it, others gave friendly pats at the back of her shoulders. Some were even overjoyed to the point of hugging the female battle reploid.

"Miss." A young reploid boy walked up to her. "Thank you for saving us."

Zero smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "You're welcome." the reploid boy grinned and ran back to his family.

"Let's go." Zero announced. "Soon, this place will be swarmed with Neo Arcadia troops." the rest of the reploids nodded and started climbing through the hole, one by one.

* * *

The group was led to another room, with a Trans Server at the middle of it. "Get the rest out of here first." Zero said to the resistance soldier. "And get back to base as soon as possible."

"Wha-What about you?" The soldier asked.

"I'll clear this place of enemies." Zero ignited her saber and started back. "I'll make sure that this place doesn't exist any more."

"But...but..."

"Go!" The tone of Zero's voice forced the soldier to nod and salute, before doing his job in sending the reploids out of the place.

"Now, all's left is to destroy this place." Zero dashed forward, and started wrecking havoc to the disposal facility centre.

* * *

_Neo Arcadia Throne Shrine_

"So, the whole of the disposal facility is destroyed?" A sole figure clad in blue cape sat on the throne, elbows on the armrest, legs crossed over each other. "Solely by a single reploid?"

"Yes, Master X." a female combat reploid, clad in green armour, knelt in front of the throne. "I deserve to be punished for-..."

"Leave it." Master X cut the reploid off with a wave of a hand. "We can build another disposal facility any time. The reploid who destroyed the properties of Neo Arcadia. Her name...is Zero, right?"

"Yes, Master X." the green reploid said. "That's what we had identified from our database bank."

"Hmph." Master X smirked. "I want you to investigate thoroughly on this reploid. And bring her to me, as soon as possible."

"Understood, Master X." the green reploid bowed and strolled out of the throne room.

Master X turned to face the screen floating in front of her. "Zero...huh?" the screen showed a footage a crimson figure rampaging and destroying equipments after equipments in the place, leaving only burning ruins at the its wake. "What an interesting reploid."

* * *

_Resistance Base_

Ciel waited anxiously with some soldiers when the Trans Server suddenly came to life in the middle of the room. Her face lit up as a figure started to take form in the middle of the machine.

"Zero is back!" one of the soldiers shouted and ran out of the room, almost ramming through the door without opening it.

"Zero!" Ciel almost pounced onto the said reploid when the transfer was complete. Zero had to grab onto Ciel to prevent the girl from falling. "I'm back." she said with a smile.

"Zero." the female reploid turned to the voice. The soldier she had saved from the disposal centre not long ago walked up to her. "Thank you, for saving me back there." he smiled, saluting to her.

"It's fine." Zero slowly unlatched Ciel from her body. "I must do what I can to help others." she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I wouldn't have saved those innocent reploids without your help." the soldier blushed under the compliment and saluted.

Zero smiled and walked out of the Trans Server room, followed by Ciel and some of the soldiers.

"Hey, Zero." Ciel suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"I've never dreamt the day when the disposal centre will be destroyed." Ciel smiled. "Thank you so much, Zero."

"Say Zero, I have a reward for you." Ciel started dragging Zero to her room.

"Reward?" Zero, not knowing anything, let herself be dragged along. "What for?"

Colbor was about to warn Zero when he was silenced by Ciel's death glare. Alouette started shivering and moved away as silently as possible.

"What?" Zero noticed the change in everyone's expression. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Ciel quickly said. "Right, Colbor?" she faced the said veteran soldier with the glare.

"Er...yeah!" Colbor said. "It's nothing." Mentally, he saluted._** Good luck, Zero.**_

"Wha-? What?! Hey!" Zero was pulled into the room without hesitation. Seconds later, a girlish scream echoed throughout the base. Some of the soldiers winced from the pitch of the scream, others trying to keep their snickering to themselves.

"There she goes." Colbor sighed and shook his head. "I doubt even Zero can survive _that_."

Alouette said nothing as she nodded, still shivering from her trauma with Ciel.

* * *

There.....third chapter. I can't say it's good. I hope this can satisfy you, the readers, after missing my deadline for more than a week.

And S Prime, thank you for giving me motivations to continue this story, but I'm afraid I failed you with this chapter. I hope the next one( coming two weeks time) will amend for it.

Anyway, reviews please. XD

_**Preview:**_

"The Cyber-elf that you rescued is only a child now. Buy she's an unique Cyber-elf and will learn an awesome ability when she grows up. Raise her with love and care, Zero."


	4. Cyber Elves

Previously:

"Zero...What an interesting reploid."

* * *

Chapter 4

Cyber Elves

For the past few days, Zero had been trying her hardest to hide away from Ciel. The incident that happened a few days ago had traumatised the female combat reploid to the brink of driving her insane. This time, she had successfully hid in Cerveaus' lab, where Ciel rarely patronize.

"Zero..." Cerveau sighed for the umpteenth times of the day. "I don't want to be rude." he turned to the reploid hiding under his working desk. "But you're being an inconvenience to me. If Ciel finds out that I'm the one hiding you for the past two days, she'll do more than just grounding me!"

"I'm sorry." The female reploid apologised softly. "I'll make it up to you with some E-crystals."

"If you say so." The engineer said, returning to his work. "Oh! And I have these for you." he handed three data chips to Zero.

"What are these?" Zero examined the items given to her.

"Element enhancement data chips." Cerveau said, returning back to his work. "I've took some time off to create the data for your Z-saber."

"Element enhancement chips?" Zero said in surprise. "These data chips are not easy to find!"

"They are not easy to be found." the engineer admitted. "But they are easy to be reproduced." he finished with a grin.

"Reproduced, huh?" Zero muttered. "Are these as powerful as the original ones?"

"85% of the original power." Cerveau answered. "Strong enough to deal some significant damages to your enemies."

Zero loaded one of the chips into her saber and ignited it. Instantly, the green beam turned into a flame torch in the shape of a saber. The combat reploid looked at the fire sword with awe.

"Does it suit your taste?" Cerveau asked.

"Yes." Zero kept her saber in her left thigh pocket and the chips in a small compartment at the top of her wrist. "It's better than I expected."

"Glad to hear that." the engineer smiled. "I hate to break the news to you, but Ciel requires your presence at the command briefing room."

Zero shuddered a little. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now." the smile widened.

Zero dropped her head and reluctantly walked out of the lab, towards the briefing room. Cerveau had tried to keep himself from laughing at the misfortune of the poor female reploid.

* * *

The trip to the briefing room took longer than it was intended, as Zero slowly trudged her feet towards the room. Knocking on the door upon arrival, Zero waited for the reply. The door hissed open, revealing a pouting scientist at the door, glaring at her. Zero leaked cold sweat on her face and leaned back, trying to keep away from the death glare given to her by Ciel.

"Where have you been, Zero?" Ciel scolded. "I've been searching for you for days." she huffed and turned around.

"Er..." Zero glanced around, trying to find the right answer. "I've...been exploring the base." she tired.

"Is that so?" Ciel turned around, giving the reploid a suspicious look.

"Yes." Zero quickly said. "I'm...still not very familiar with the place."

"If that's the case." Ciel turned back and walked towards the main desk of the room. "Then I have nothing to hold against you." the scientist smiled. "Shall we begin with the mission briefing?"

Zero nodded and quickly went to her seat.

Colbor, who was sitting just beside the female reploid, nudged her and gave Zero a thumb-up. "Nice." he whispered under his breath. Zero nodded quietly in respond, hiding her smile and sighing inwardly.

"Everyone." Ciel's word drew everyone's attention in the room to her. "I believe that this mission is not something new to most of you." the scientist said in a commanding tone. "Many have tried. Some had succeeded, some had failed." around half of the reploid soldiers nodded knowingly, while the rest listened attentively.

"What's the mission?" Zero whispered to Colbor.

"For those who don't know what this mission is about." Ciel said before Colbor could answer. "The objective is to disrupt the enemy's supply by destroying their transport train."

The soldiers began to discuss among themselves. Ciel raised a hand and quietened the chattering down. "Every month, Neo Arcadia will send a train out to one of the old platforms out here to get their supplies." She said. "Base on the report from our scout unit, this month, the train will be sent to the platform near our base. This is our chance to attack." she turned and faced Zero. "Zero, I need your help with this mission."

The said reploid nodded her head in affirmation.

"Now." Ciel continued. "We will commence the operation in 12 hours sharp. Get ready at your stations and standby till then."

"Roger!" the reploid soldiers saluted and exited the room.

"And Zero." the command stopped the female reploid, who tried to blend into the crowd and sneak out of the room, at her track. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes, Ciel?" Zero creakily turned around, forcing a smile.

"After the mission, I'll be waiting for you in the command briefing room." Ciel said, adding the effect with a glare. "And don't even think about trying to hide away from me."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Zero squeaked and quickly retreated from the room, sweating profusely.

"You alright?" Colbor asked. "Sound like you are in a pretty bad situation." the veteran soldier chuckled, earning a full-blown glare from the female reploid.

"You, out of everyone here, should know how it feels to have Ciel pinning you down with-!" Colbor quickly covered Zero's mouth, prevent the female reploid from saying anymore.

"Shh!" the soldier whispered. "You don't want to scare the others."

"Mmph!" Zero slowly nodded. Colbor removed his hand from the girl's face. "Let's get prepared. I don't want to recall the traumatising incident and let it get to me during the mission." Zero walked away, grumbling.

"I'd second that." Colbor followed the combat reploid.

* * *

_Underground passageway: 11 hours and 45 minutes later_

"This is Ciel. Do all of you hear me?" the voice crackled through from every hearing device of the reploids in the underground passageway.

"Loud and clear, Commander." Colbor replied.

"Good." Ciel said. "This is going to be brief. The transport train, that I mentioned during briefing, is lying deep within this underground passage. This train will be leaving in 45 minutes time. Stop them, and keep your guards up for enemies."

"Roger!" the soldier replied in unison.

"Alright guys." Colbor announced. "Let's get them!"

"I'll be going up front to make sure to reach the train." Zero said and ignited her saber. "You guys take care of anything I missed."

"Got it." Colbor flashed her a grin and turned to the rest of the team, giving out orders.

Zero smiled and started through the tunnel, slicing through hordes of machines with her beam saber.

* * *

Half an hour of hacking and slashing, and jumping over bottomless pits throughout the tunnel, Zero concluded her surrounding. "This place must have been abandoned for a long time." she dodged a jumping live cable. "It's still running. There's still power in this place. I've to be careful." she dash-jumped over another pit, cutting a passing-by mechanic bat into two.

"Damn..." Zero groaned under her breath. "Just how long is this tunnel? I'm getting impatient." she grabbed a reploid by its head and slammed it into the ground, smashing it into pieces, followed by a thrust-kick at another head. "Come on...come on..."

"Zero!" Colbor's voice came through the tele-communicator within the said reploid's helmet. "The end of the tunnel should not be too far away from your current location. Proceed with caution."

"At last..." Zero sighed with relief, catching a sight of a door not far away. "I'm sick of taking out small fry."

"As expected of the legend." Colbor said again. "Normal reploids are nothing to you."

Zero tried not to click her tongue to the title addressed to her. "I'll be going through the door. Don't come in until I tell you so." she ordered, and opened the door, leading into a railway junction. The reploid scanned the area and saw something that was no suppose to be in the place.

"What's that?" Zero glared at the machine standing in the middle of the junction. "An enemy?"

The machine itself was at least twice of Zero's height, an triangle-shaped mechaniloid wielding a spike mace on the left side of its body and a shield in front of it.

Zero noticed something glowing behind the shield. "Let's see if I can bust the shield." Zero loaded her Z-saber into the barrel of her buster. She looked back up and took aim at the shield, waiting as the power bar of her buster started filling up. The mechaniloid suddenly revving its engine and charged towards the female combat reploid.

"Shi-!" Zero barely dodged out of the way and fired at the machine. The shield was spun around the body of the mechaniloid, and deflected the fully-charged shot from the buster. "Damn! This guy's a tough nut."

"Zero." Ciel's voice came from the tele-communicator.

"What is it, Ciel?" Zero jumped to the side again, dodging the charge from the machine, barely.

"I've run a scan on the enemy you are facing now." Ciel said. "Be careful, Zero. Its power core is in between its treadmills, just behind its shield. But it's extremely resistance to attacks at the lower half of its body, and its shield is almost impenetrable."

"Er...Isn't it a tat too late to tell me that?" Zero dodged the thrown mace at her. "But it's _almost_ impenetrable, right?" she glanced at the power bar of her buster again. Finding it filled fully, she smirked a little. "Then the head is mine."

"Zero..."

"Don't worry." Zero took aim. "This will be a easy one." she fired, jerking backwards from the recoil.

The fully-charged energy shot hit the top quarter of the mechaniloid. The machine leaned back from the blast, revealing a glowing sphere behind the raised shield.

"There!" Zero grabbed the saber from her buster and ignited it, stabbing into the sphere. The machine started to sparkle electricity around its body. "Uh-oh." Zero pulled her saber out from the sphere and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the explosion. The shockwave of the explosion send the reploid crashing heavily into a nearby wall, cracking a crater into the metal.

"Zero!" Ciel almost screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh..." Zero slowly pushed herself off the crater in the wall. "I'm fine." she shook her head a little, clearing it.

"Thank goodness." Ciel sighed, relief. "Please be careful, Zero. There may be more enemies up ahead."

"Got it." Zero said, grabbing the saber handle from the ground not far from her. "Gotta move fast!" she staggered a little towards the largest gate of the junction.

"Zero, are you sure you're alright?" Ciel asked, concerned.

"Don't worry." Zero replied as her head cleared. "I fine." she punched a button beside the door which opened it. "I can still handle this."

"Zero..."

"I said I'm fine!" Zero snapped, shutting the scientist up. "I'm sorry. I...need to concentrate in the mission."

"Zero..." Ciel said softly. "I..."

"I'm sorry." the combat reploid said. "I'm...just a little edgy. Sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't be." Ciel said. "I'm at fault too."

Zero said nothing as she continued her way, reaching the train just beyond the door. "Ciel, I've reached the train."

"There is a cyber-elf, named Totten, held within the train." Ciel said. "It was stolen from our base. If it's taken to Neo Arcadia, they will abuse its power."

"What?!"

"Please, Zero." the scientist pleaded. "Rescue it."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zero sneaked to the back of the train and peeked around the edge. Some of the reploid was carrying crates into the train while others stood around the place, guarding the car.

"Guards..." Zero muttered. "Colbor." she whispered.

"This is Colbor." came the reply. "What is it, Zero?"

"I need snipers." the combat reploid said. "Three of them, each at different spot."

"Got it." the reply was soon accompanied by several gunshots, and followed by the reploids falling to the ground. "And the job's done."

"Thanks Colbor." Zero flashed a thumb-up in the air. "You know what to do."

**Warning! Enemies detected!** Alarms blared from the train. **Executing emergency departure.** The train started moving.

"Damn!" Zero cursed and dashed jump onto the train.

"Zero!" Colbor's voice came from the tele-comm.

"Don't worry about me!" Zero replied. "Defend the area at all cost!"

"Zer-! Never mind. Roger that!" Colbor watched the train leave the platform. "Contact Ciel. And let's hope that we'll only get an earful."

"Yes sir!" one of the soldier reploid saluted.

* * *

"Tsk." Zero held tighter onto the frame of the train. "This is getting troublesome." she grabbed a ledge and flipped herself to the top of the carriage.

"Zero!" Ciel's voice came in. "Zero, come in!"

"This is Zero." the reploid hacked an arm off her opponent. "Is there a problem, Ciel?"

"I've done a signal reading scan on the train. Totten's signal is found at the engine chamber if the train."

"Great." Zero rolled her eyes. "I have to fight to the front of this metal worm."

"Please be careful, Zero." Ciel's sickeningly sweet voice echoed throughout Zero's helmet, giving her chills down the spine.

_**I have a bad feeling about this...**_The thought flashed through the reploid's mind, almost distracting her from the enemies. Zero continued slashing along the length of the train. It didn't take long for her to reach the engine chamber.

"Zero." Ciel's voice came in again. "The signal reading I've scanned is just in front of you."

"So this is it." Zero muttered.

"Be careful." Ciel continued. "Large signal readings is also found in the engine chamber."

"Got it." Zero pushed open the door. What she saw in the engine chamber was not what she expected. Half of a reploid was attached to a large metallic sphere by dozens of cables. A look of disgust found its way onto the combat reploid's face. "What...the hell...is that?" Zero muttered.

"That must be the main engine of the train." Ciel said.

Suddenly, the part of the ceiling right above Zero opened up, revealing rows of deadly spikes. The floor beneath Zero jerked a little as something unlocked from it. "What the-!" the piece of metal floor ejected upwards, pushing Zero towards the spikes above.

"Crap!" Zero ignited the thruster beneath her boots and dashed sideways, dropping off the rising platform seconds before it slamming into the spikes. "That would have killed me." Zero loaded the saber handle into the buster's barrel, charging the gun. "Let's be kind and let me return the favour." she fired a full-charged shot at the reploid, blasting its left shoulder into pieces.

A screech was heard from the reploid and its single eye flared. The sphere started moving forward, fire blasting from a blowtorch below it.

"I guess I did something..." Zero backed away slowly. "And it's not really happy about it."

The sphere continued pushing its way through the chamber, closing in to Zero steadily. Zero fired another fully-charged shot at the reploid, this time hitting it right at the head, shattering it. However, the sphere continued moving towards Zero, its blowtorch flaring uncontrollably.

"Great..." Zero sighed and started firing rapidly at the sphere, breaking holes and denting the shape. After firing countless amount of bullets, the engine could not take the hits any more and exploded, taking out half of the engine chamber and slowing the train into a stop.

"Zero!" Ciel's voice echoed throughout the ruin. "Zero! Do you copy?!"

Coughing was heard as a piece of metal was pushed out of its place. "Yeah...*cough*...I'm fine." Zero pushed herself out of the ruins. "I'm f-Gwafuh!" she was suddenly tackled by something into the face.

"Zero?" Ciel asked, concerned about the sudden sound. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you so much!" a chirpy voice was heard through the tele-communicator. "Thank you so much, Miss. You saved me!"

"Totten!" Ciel almost squealed. "You're safe!"

The female reploid spent some time pulling the cyber-elf off her face. "That's dangerous." she scolded. "You could have gotten yourself hurt."

"I'm sorry." The cyber-elf looked down in guilt.

Zero, however, smiled. "But I'm glad. You're safe." she patted the small creature in the head.

"Yay!" The elf brightened almost instantly and tackled Zero's face again. This time, Zero was prepared and managed to recover from the tackle.

"Thank you, Zero." Ciel said. "This mission is a success. I really appreciate your help."

"It's alright, Ciel." Zero stood up, with the cyber-elf still hugging her face. "I'm coming back." she started walking back to the base.

"Colbor is on his way to pick you up." Ciel said. "He should be there any moment."

"I saw him." Zero waved, seeing a dot down the railway track. "Thanks Ciel."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

_Neo Arcadia Headquarters_

"What did you say?!" A fist hammered onto the table, crushing the tabletop. "The train transporting supplies for this month was destroyed?!"

"M-My deepest apology, Lady Harpuia." The kneeling reploid shrunk inwards. "We've underestimated the abilities of the Resistance force. It's our miscalculation."

"And the cyber-elf?"

"It couldn't be found."

"Get out." Harpuia sighed, frustrated. "And send me the report within an hour."

"Understood, Lady Harpuia." the reploid bowed and exited the room. He turned and bowed again, as he passed by a tall and tan reploid. The reploid was wearing a bright red sleeveless trench-coat, underneath the coat was a set of red and white armour platings covering the matching jumpsuit.

"Never took you as one to get frustrated that easily." the reploid leaned against the door frame. "Is that new reploid of the Resistance that good?"

"_That_ reploid destroyed our disposal facility, Fefnir." Harpuia growled, glaring at the reploid. "And this time she blew up our supply train." Fefnir whistled at the words. "And apparently, Master X is not very happy about that." Harpuia stressed the last sentence with her pursed lips.

"Ah." Fefnir opened her mouth to hide her chuckle. "I can...understand that." she said. "But fear not. Besides Master X, there is no living reploid that can defeat us, the _Shitennou_ of Neo Arcadia."

"I hope you're right." Harpuia put on her green cloak. She walked towards the door, pushed pass Fefnir and got out of the room. "Where's Leviathan and Phantom?"

"Leviathan?" Fefnir almost chuckled. "She's dunking herself in cold water, complaining about the weather. God knows what's going on in that head of hers."

"And Phantom?"

"Hell if I know where she is." Fefnir huffed, smirking. "You're asking about the reploid who rarely shows herself to others..." she paused for a moment. "Alright....maybe except during mission briefing."

Harpuia sighed out loud. "Great..." she walked on, Fefnir following closely behind her. "And why are you following me?"

"I guess I'm bored." Fefnir shrugged.

Harpuia tried hard not to facepalm. "I'm _glad_ I've such an _interesting _family." she grumbled and ignored the red reploid behind her.

* * *

_Resistance Base_

"Totten!"

"Alouette!"

The cries were accompanied by a small reploid and a cyber-elf tackling into each other. Giggling was heard from the entangled duo as Alouette slowly stood up, holding the cyber-elf in her small hands.

"Totten must be very special to Alouette." Zero said, smiling at the scene.

"Yes." Ciel stood beside Zero. "Alouette was the one who found Totten before we found her at the ruins. They're very close with each other."

"I see."

"Totten may be a child now. But she's a unique cyber-elf." the scientist continued. "And with love and care, she'll learn an awesome ability when she grows up."

"That will be great." Zero muttered. "But I hope she need not sacrifice herself." she whispered at the last part.

"Zero?" Ciel looked at the reploid.

"Ah...it's nothing." Zero quickly said, laughing sheepishly.

"I see. And Zero." Ciel suddenly snapped her fingers. Instantly, half of a dozens of soldier reploids, all female, latched themselves onto Zero.

"Wha-What?!" Zero tried to struggle free from the hold. "Hey!"

"Let's go, girls." Ciel said as she led the giggling reploids to her room.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a second." Zero turned to Colbor as she was dragged into the dreaded destination. "Colbor! Save me!"

"Let's go play some cards." The said reploid had already turned around and patted his comrades at the back.

"Sure." the rest of the soldiers followed him, away from the girls.

"Colbor you traitor!" Zero's scream echoed around the corner of the hallway.

"Good luck again, my comrade in arms." Colbor turned and saluted after the group, soon followed by the rest of his group. "I hope you can survive that _again_, with your mind intact."

* * *

Yay!!!! Fourth chapter is out! Hope you've enjoyed it. I'll leave it up to you to imagine what was being done to Zero.

Anyway, reviews please, or even favourite or add it into your story alert. Do it! Do it! XD

_**Preview:**_

"I'm Anubis Necromaness the Third. I work for Fefnir, one of the four guardians. I'm the king of destruction and the ruler of the desert!"


	5. The Ruler of the Desert

Previously:

"Thank you so much, Miss! You saved me!"

* * *

Chapter 5

The Ruler of the Desert

A few days had passed since the cyber elf rescue mission. Colbor knocked on the door with Zero's name on it.

"Good morning, Zero. Today's a fine day, so let's stop locking yourself in your room and-..." he was cut off by the sudden hiss of the door opening, followed by a pair of arms reaching out and pulling him into the room, straight into a choke hold.

"Colbor dear." Zero's sickening sweet voice rang into the said reploid's ears. "Behold, I finally got the chance to _thank_ you for abandoning me, your dear comrade." the pressure of the choke hold increased.

"Wait...Gah!..." Colbor tapped repeatedly on the arm holding his neck. "Give...give..."

"So, Colbor dear." Zero continued exerting pressure into the hold. "Let me hear the most suitable excuse that might save your hide from this situation."

Colbor kept tapping on the arm, unable to speak. Zero noticed this and loosen the hold a little. Colbor took in a deep breath. "I've no excuse or whatsoever to your traumatised experience of almost being raped."

"Almost raped?" A vein popped on Zero's head. "You call that rape? Just what the hell is wrong with that processor brain of yours?" she squeezed the neck again, with much greater force this time.

"Gah!" Colbor tapped on the arm once again. "Give...give...!"

"Ohoho~!" A flash of light came from the door, followed by a noticeable sound of clicking. "What a nice scene to start my day."

Zero and Colbor looked up to see Andrew holding a small squarish black box in his hands, grinning from behind his beard. "Go on." the old reploid said. "Continue with you're doing. I won't be a bother."

Seconds of silence breezed by. The next thing Andrew knew, he was hit by a flying Colbor, slamming both of the reploids into the wall opposite of the door.

"Stupid pervert!" the red-faced Zero screamed as the the door hissed close.

"Ah..." Andrew's voice floated from under the younger reploid. "The innocence of youth."

"Shaddup." Colbor slapped the old reploid at the head as he pushed himself from the tangled mess. "What's this?" he picked up bits of the black and silver plastic.

Andrew slowly pushed himself off the floor and stared at the ruin that was beneath his elbow. "Aww man!" he collected the rest of the pieces into his hands. "That was an antique!"

"What the hell is this?" Colbor passed the pieces in his hand to Andrew.

"It's a camera." Andrew tried to put the pieces together. "It's made during the 20th and the 21st century. There isn't many of these nowadays."

"21st century?" Colbor stared at the pieces. "That's at least two hundred years ago. Where did you find it?"

"Somewhere." Andrew started walking towards the cafeteria of the base.

"Well whatever." Colbor followed behind. "Let's get some energy crystals, I'm starving."

"Energy crystals?" Andrew stared surprised at Colbor. "You eat energy crystals?"

"Don't you?" Colbor deadpanned as they entered the cafeteria, which always seems to be empty.

* * *

"Stupid perverts..." Zero grumbled under her breath as she slowly tidied up her room, given to her on the first day of her arrival. As the room used to be completely empty before her arrival, it was still rather bland in term of furnitures, and decorative items.

Zero sighed at the pot of the flowers on the desk, placed at the corner of her room, and the stuffed toys arranged at a corner of her bed. Being a combat reploid, Zero wasn't the one to decorate her room with flowers and stuffed toys, or anything of sorts, Ciel and Alouette did. Zero had denied their entrance to her room many times. However, Ciel insisted that a girl must have those as a minimum decorative items in her room, and placed them in there with force.

"But why flowers and stuffed toys?" Zero wondered aloud. "I'm not a little girl like Alouette." she glared at the said items, hoping that they would disappear at her will. "I'm a combat reploid, a machine meant to destroy." she reminded herself grimly with a sigh.

"Zero." Colbor's cheerful voice echoed from the door. "I know you may be on a slimming diet, but you still have to eat no matter what."

"I will come out when I want to, or have to!" Zero yelled back, annoyed at the comment. "Now go away and leave me at peace for a while!"

"Whatever you say, girl." Colbor replied, followed by the sound of his footsteps getting further away.

"Annoying prick..." Zero grumbled again. She slumped onto the side of her bed, closing her eyes, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Those few days had not been good for Zero. She re-thought about her dreams that recurred in her sleep during the past few days.

"What are those dreams? My memories?" she opened her eyes and stared into the space in front of her.

* * *

"_Zero!" the said reploid turned around. A blue female reploid slowly jogged up to her._

"_Hey!" Zero raised a hand into the air, which was in turn slapped into a high-five by the overly-hyper blue reploid. "What's up, X? Still as active as ever, eh?"_

"_That's because I've to catch up to you as soon as possible." X stuck her tongue out at Zero. "Zero Stealth Squad Commander, Zero. Speaking of irony."_

_Zero chuckled at the title given. "Well quit bouncing around then, B Rank Hunter X." she grinned playfully. "You're damaging the floor."_

"_Hey!" X stopped and pouted, puffing her cheeks to their limit. "What was that suppose to mean?"_

_Zero couldn't help but snickered at the cute expression of the younger reploid. "I meant what I said." she pointed at a random crack on the floor._

"_That was there since forever." X retorted with another pout, added with a glare at the hairline crack._

"_How would you know?" Zero continued teasing. "This building isn't that old."_

_If X could pout more than she already does, she would have done so. Arguing with Zero was never an easy task. In fact, she had never won once against the older reploid._

"_Zero~!" the blue replod whined. Zero burst out laughing, clutching her aching sides. "That's not funny!" X started pounding her fists on Zero._

"_Ah! Ow! Owowow!" Zero defended herself from the assault. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"_

"_Zero you're mean!" X huffed and turned away._

"_Bullying X again, Zero?" A deep voice came from behind the crimson reploid. "You didn't change at all, even after receiving the commander rank."_

"_Dragoon!" Zero whirled around, grinning at the humanoid dragon reploid. "Is your shift over?"_

"_Dragoon!" X jumped at the reploid._

"_Not too long ago." Dragoon caught the girl with one hand and sat her on his shoulder, who went playing with his horns. "How about you?"_

"_No shift till next week." Zero's grin turned to a cocky smirk. "Say, how about we go and have a drink?"_

"_I wanna come too!" X pipped in._

"_Are you sure about that?" Zero cocked an eyebrow at her. "My memory serves that the bar don't serve alcohols to pipsqueaks like you."_

"_I'm a B rank Hunter!" X retorted loudly. "I should at least have a luxury of drinking alcohol."_

"_Really?" Zero challenged._

_Dragoon laughed at the bickering between the two. "Alright. Alright. X can come along." he smiled, ending the argument with X sticking her tongue at Zero, who in turn retaliated with her own. "But she can only have juice." X's jaws dropped._

"_Why?" she whined, as Zero grinned triumphantly._

"_Heard that, pipsqueak?" the female reploid taunted, only to receive a light rap on her head. "Ow!"_

"_That's enough, Zero." Dragoon smiled, ushering the two of them towards the lobby. "Ever hear that karma will get back at you?"_

"_Nah." Zero rubbed her head, where the bump was starting to form. "You should have hit lighter. I'm not wearing a helmet, ya' know."_

_Dragoon laughed again. "Told you it's karma." he grinned at his companions._

"_Whatever." Zero rolled her eyes and walked on. "Come on." she turned around to see X and Dragoon staring at her in shock._

"_Zero!"

* * *

_

"Zero...Zero..." Ciel continued shaking the female reploid, who seemed to have her eyes closed. "Zero, wake up!"

Alouette stood on the other side of the sleeping reploid, staring at her with concern. "Is Zero going to be alright?" she asked softly, tugging at Ciel's shirt.

"She will be fine." Ciel assured Alouette and slapped Zero in the face lightly. "Zero, wake up."

"Ugh..." the female reploid stirred a little, groaning.

"Zero!" Ciel's face brightened up.

"What's wrong?" Zero creaked an eye open. "Is there a mission for me?"

The group stared at one another, perplexed. "What happened? Why are you sitting here beside your bed, not lying on it?" Ciel asked, concerned.

"I must have fallen asleep." Zero rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up, feeling wobbly. "How long was I asleep?"

"I calculated that you've been knocked out for around...four hours." Colbor stated. "Told you to get something to replenish yourself."

"Colbor, you're not helping here." Ciel frowned at him, who shrugged and exited the room. "Here." she passed an energy crystal to Zero. "Your energy is running low."

"Thanks." Zero accepted the crystal and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed the rock-hard object, slowly feeling herself getting recharged by the second. "Doesn't taste as good as I thought." she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "But still better than nothing."

Ciel and Alouette smiled at each other upon the comment.

"By the way, Ciel." Zero's voice turned their attention to her. "Can you do me a favour and stop decorating my room with toys?" All of their gazes turned to the stuffed animal toy held in Ciel's hands, then at Ciel's sheepish smiling face.

* * *

_Neo Arcadia Air Base_

"Come on!" A hushed voice echoed from behind a pile of metal crates, soon followed by a group of shadows slowly creeping towards an aircraft.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed loudly from the other end of the hangar, startling the group. "Show yourself!"

"Shit! Go! Get on! Go go go!" the group scrambled hurriedly into the aircraft. Seconds later, the engines started up, dust churned in the air as the spinning propellers picked up speed and lifted the aircraft.

"Mavericks! Somebody close the gate!" a soldier reploid shouted. "Don't let them get away!"

"Come on! Come on!" the pilot of the aircraft gritted his teeth and pushed the lever forward, urging the aircraft towards the closing door.

"Shoot them!" the soldier who screamed ended up receiving a slap at the back of his head. "Ow."

"Are you stupid?" the one who slapped him was none other than Fefnir. "This is our main aircraft hangar. Do you want everything to be destroyed?"

"I-...I'm sorry, Lady Fefnir." the soldier repeatedly bowed his head in apology.

"Send in Anubis' force." Fefnir watched the aircraft passed through the gate. She smirked and turned back, slowly walking into the main building. "Make sure there's no survivor leaving the premises."

"Understood, Lady Fefnir." the soldier saluted and rushed off to find the sub-commander.

* * *

"Yes!" the reploids within the aircraft screamed with cheers as they passed through the dreaded gate.

"Next stop, freedom." the pilot announced, grinning as he slowly steered the vehicle to the left. "This is Falcon 1. I repeat, this is Falcon 1. Is there anyone out there? We're the escaped reploids from Neo Arcadia." he tried connecting to any available line he could find. "I repeat, is anyone out there?"

"**Ksssss...This is the resistance...Ksss...**" a voice suddenly came in. "**Ksss...I repeat, this is the resistance...Ksss...Did you say that you're the escaped reploids?**"

"Falcon 1 to resistance." the pilot replied, happy to receive a respond. "Yes, we're the escape reploids. But Neo Arcadia will be after us soon. We need a shelter for the time being."

"**Ksss...Understood. Come to the side border of section 34. We'll be there to receive you.**"

"Roger that!" the pilot grinned and made a turn for the destination."Good news people." he yelled to the back of the cockpit. "The resistance are waiting for us!"

"Way to go dude!" a couple of reploids pat his back whereas the rest celebrated even more than they already were.

The pilot smiled back to his friends, failing to notice the sounding alarm.

"Well, time to g-...!" he was cut off the sound of a cannon blast, followed by the sudden rocking of the aircraft. All of the passengers were thrown off their feet, falling and landing clumsily on one another.

"What the hell?" the pilot looked out of the cockpit window to find one of the engines burning. "Resistance! This is Falcon 1! We have been hit! I repeat! We have been hit!"

"They have caught up with us!" one of the passengers screamed. "We're going to die!"

"No one's going to die!" the pilot yelled back. He looked out of the cockpit window again to see the sandy ground closing towards them, fast. "Everybody brace for impact!" he shouted before the aircraft slammed into the sand, trembling as it dragged a deep trench with the tip of its nose.

Coughing, groans and moaning of pain could be heard as everything fell into silence along with the dying engine.

"Everybody alright?" the pilot reploid asked aloud, grabbing his broken arm.

"Ugh...my leg..."

"It's not good." a random reploid replied. "We're in no condition to move at all."

"Damn it!" another reploid cursed. "We're in deep shit now!"

"The resistance will be on their way now." the pilot assured his friends with a smile. "Have faith in them."

* * *

_Resistance Base_

"What's the problem?" Zero entered the command briefing room.

"Ah, Zero!" Ciel said, her back facing the female reploid. "We've been received transmissions that a group of abducted reploids hijacked an enemy transport plane and had escaped."

"And?" Zero looked over Ciel's shoulder, only to see her furiously typing on the keyboard. "They're suppose to come here?"

"Yes." Ciel continued typing. "But the plane disappeared over the desert."

"Are there any survivors?" Zero leaned over the girl's shoulder, staring at the screen.

"I'm not sure." Ciel mumbled, uncertain. "We've sent our scouts to look for them. However, due to the amount of hostile enemies in the area, they are having much difficulties doing so."

"Call back the scouts." Zero stood back up. "I'll search for the survivors with them."

"Thank you, Zero." Ciel instantly lit up in gratitude. "I'll call them back. Proceed to the west gate and wait for them."

"Roger that." the combat reploid was already on her way out of the room.

"And Zero." Ciel called, stopping the reploid at the door.

"Yeah?" Zero turned and glanced over her shoulder.

"Please be safe."

"Got it." the reploid smiled and continued her way.

* * *

It didn't take long for Zero to reach the gate facing the vast land of golden sand. She looked around for the scout team, only to find a guard reploid standing at the beside the gate, looking into the desert worriedly.

"Are the scout team here yet?" Zero's voice badly startled the female guard, sending her squeaking and pointing her rifle at Zero's face. The combat reploid immediately raised her hands above her head.

"Z-Zero?" the guard took a careful look before relaxing and lowering her weapon. "You startled me."

"Sorry about that." Zero apologised sheepishly. "Guess some of my memories are getting back to my body. I...seemed to startle people quite often."

"It's alright..." the guard turned to faced the desert again.

Zero surveyed the face of the reploid, finding nothing more than worry plastered on her face. "You alright?" she asked.

"I'm worried about the lost reploids." came the reply. "I want to go look for them, but the desert is filled with dangers unknown even to the scouts."

"It will be fine." Zero placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring them back."

A small smile crept onto the guard's face. "Thank you, Zero. And good luck."

Zero was about the reply when the scout team reached the gate, panting from running almost endlessly. "Damn it!" the last reploid jumped through the gate right after throwing a hand grenade at the horde behind them.

"What's the situation?" Zero fired a couple of shots, taking out some of the machines and hitting the grenade, exploding it before it even touched the ground. The explosion incinerated the rest of the enemies in the group.

"We've located the overall area where the plane landed." one of the scout said. "But the enemies forces are too much for us to handle."

"Leave them to me." Zero charged forward into the desert, her helmet forming on her head. "Scouts, follow my lead. Guards, take out anything either of us missed."

"Gotcha!" the guards stood at the gate, readying their weapons. The scouts looked at each other for a moment before running after Zero.

* * *

_Desert landscape_

"Any sight of them?" Zero scanned the area as the remains of her enemies fell onto the sand before her.

"Nope." the scouts checked their radar. "No sign at all."

"Hold on!" one of the scout suddenly shouted, freezing everyone beside him. "I've got something."

"What's with the over-dramatic yell?" one of his comrade backhanded him in the chin. Zero tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Three klicks north-west from here." the scout, ignoring the slap and the bruise under his chin, pointed at the direction, revealed to be a tall sand hill. "That's the best I can get."

"Here goes nothing." Zero started towards the hill.

"Zero." a voice out of nowhere froze the whole team again. Suddenly, a hand burst out of the sand beneath Zero and latched its fingers onto her ankle.

"What the-!" Zero felt her body slowly sinking into the sand as more figures burst out of the sand and latched onto her body.

"Zero!" the scouts yelled, running to her.

"Stay away!" the combat reploid screamed. "Get to the survivors! I'll hold them off!" the scouts reluctantly nodded and rounded Zero slowly. Zero turned to face the figures grabbing her, and saw that they were reploids. But the reploids were not the ones she had fought from before. These reploids had parts of their faces and bodies peeled off, revealing the mechanic skeletal features within them.

Zero shuddered at the realisation of what they were. "Zombie reploids."

"That's right." the voice came again, this time accompanied by the appearance of an Egyptian reploid slowly floating down towards her. "They are my minions, and they only listen to my command."

"What?" Zero tore a couple of arms off, and smashed several skulls with a swing of her reverse roundhouse kick. "Name yourself."

"I'm Anubis Necromaness the Third." the reploid smirked. "I work for Fefnir, one of the Four Guardians. I'm the king of destruction and the ruler of the desert."

_**Destruction.**_ Something clicked in Zero's mind. "King of destruction?"

Anubis chuckled deeply. "Yes, and you will fall under my power."

"Your power?" Zero threw a torn torso at Anubis, who dodged it rather easily. "Using dead reploids to help you in a fight, I'd hardly call that your power."

"Silence!" Anubis waved his staff. "I will tolerate no further insult!" he pointed at the reploid with his staff. "You will pay for that insolence with you life!"

"I'd like to see you try." Zero smirked as she shoved the zombie reploids off her body. "Show me what you've got." she ignited her saber.

Anubis howled into the sky as the zombies crumbled on the sand, slowly sinking into them. Zero leaped into the air, spinning her saber right for Anubis' head. The Egyptian reploid smirked again, turning into a pile of sand just as the energy blade cut through him.

"What the-?" Zero dropped heavily into the sand beneath her. "Where the hell is he?" she scanned the area, with both her eyes and the radar detector in her system.

"You can't fight what you can't see." Anubis' voice echoed from everywhere around her, followed suddenly by a spiked pillar rising beside her. Without waiting for her reaction, the pillar slammed into Zero, pushing the struggling reploid towards another pillar.

Zero noticed several other pillars rushing towards her. Igniting her boost thruster, Zero forced her body to the right side and rolled out of the way, just seconds before the pillars slammed into each other, crumpling into piles of sand. "That was close." she muttered and stood up.

"I'm not done yet!" several pairs of hands erupted from the sandy ground and latched onto her ankles. Zero struggled to pull off the hands attached to her. A sound of shifting sand made her look up, finding herself staring at the swirling orb of moving sand, slowlw taking the form of Anubis. The Egyptian reploid smirked at Zero. "Submit and I'll offer you a swift death, and maybe a high position among my army of undead troops."

"I don't need a puppet master." Zero glared at her enemy. "I work things by myself."

"That's sad to hear." Anubis made it obvious that he was feigning sadness. "Because the other choice is this desert as your burial ground." he pointed his staff at Zero, a red energy orb began to charged at the tip of the staff. "وداع ، خردة المعادن الأسطوري(Farewell, legendary scrap metal.)" he said in Arabic and smirked.

"Ugh." Zero started punching and kicking the hands away, along with the rest of the zombies that came with them. "This is bad. I need a way out."

**Combat System Technique Activated**

Zero noticed her right palm began to glow. "What now?" she muttered as flashes of words and letters appeared within her eyes. "This...this is..." her eyes widened a little before returning to normal. "Here goes nothing!" she clenched the glowing palm into a fist and slammed it towards the ground.

* * *

Aye Aye people! I'm back! OMG! Zero's going to use one of her techniques! *GASP* What is it going to be?

Okay, I'm being overly dramatic. Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy, be it school work, or slothing around. And due to these facts, I may not update as frequent as I used to, and the plot may not be as good as I would want it to be. Even I feel sad for myself...

Anyway, if you feel that you need my fresh chapters of Rockman Zero: Return of the Crimson Maiden. You can either PM me or add the request to the reviews. Anyway, Have fun! XD

_**Preview:**_

"If it isn't Rei..."

"Who's that?"


	6. Reminisce of the past

Previously:

"Farewell, legendary scrap metal."

* * *

Chapter 6

Reminisce of the past

**System recovery...** Electronic alphabets flashed in front of Zero's eyes. **Technique...Giga...**

"Rakuhoha!" Zero slammed her fist into the sandy ground, exploding a glowing dome around her, sending bodies of zombies flying away with the sheer force of the energy waves spread from the dome. Zero stood in the middle of the ruins of the scattered bodies, pulling her right fist from the sand.

"What?" Anubis faded out into a cloud of sand and faded back in, letting one of the energy waves passed through him during the interval. "Im...Impossible!"

"What...is this...power?" Zero stared at her own hands. "System recovery techniques?"

"Grr! Taking me as a fool..." Anubis growled, waving his staff at Zero. "Looks like killing you is too small a price to pay! I'll incinerate you, resurrect you, and make you my personal slave!"

"Tch!" Zero gritted her teeth and readied her saber. "Your taste in keeping minions sucks."

"Silence!" Anubis waved his staff, summoning dozens of sand pillar, which sped from around Zero, all at once. "These insults are getting too far!"

Zero ignited her boost thrusters and sped towards one of the pillars. Without a single hesitation, she dug one of her boots into the pillar and started running up the length of the sand pillar. On the instant of reaching the tip of the pillar, she kicked off just before the sandy spikes and ignited the boost thrusters again, leaping just less than an inch above the rest of pillars.

Impatient, Anubis gripped his staff tighter and howled, summoning more zombie reploids from the sand, just below the falling Zero.

"Shit!" Zero pulled her buster out and aimed at the zombies, firing away. However, the number proved too much even for her rapid firing.

"Fire!" Suddenly, torrent of bullets hit Anubis from the back, destabilizing the reploid and send him crashing into the ground.

"What?" Zero spun around after landing on the sand, dodging the lunge of the slow machines. "Who-"

"Zero! Get him!" one of the scouts yelled, lowering his smoking rifle. "Now's the chance!"

Zero slapped the handle of her saber into the barrel of the buster. "Thanks!" she said as she ran to the fallen reploid, at the same time dodging more mindless lunge of the zombies.

"Who's the other insolence one now?" Anubis slowly rose from the sand and howled.

"Checkmate..." he looked up to see the point of Zero's fully-charged buster right in front of his face. "King of Destruction." Zero squeezed the trigger, releasing the full-charged shot which incinerated the entire head of the Egyptian reploid.

The zombie reploids around Zero stopped at their mid-lunge and started falling back to the sand in pieces. Zero noticed the power generator in the defeated reploid started to sparkle wildly. "Oh crap!" she gasped and sprinted as fast as possible away. "Get down! He's gonna blow!"

"Holy!" the other reploids yelped and crouched as low as possible in the sand. "Zero!"

Zero took a deep breath and leaped. The body of Anubis exploded, sending a strong wave of compressed air outwards spherically. Zero catch a glance of the explosion before the shock wave slammed into her back, throwing her further than her intended leap.

"Okay! I've got you!" one of the scouts stood up and held his arm out, bracing for the impact. Seconds later, Zero's body slammed into his, dragging the both of them off the ground and into the sand.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the other scouts rushed to the fallen two, attempting to help them up. "You two all right?"

"Ow..." the scout who caught Zero groaned. "Wasn't expecting that kind of weight..."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zero huffed and pushed herself off from the scout underneath her.

The scouts snickered among themselves when they caught the meaning of Zero's words as the female reploid strolled to the survivors, de-materialising her helmet on the way. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes!" a reploid walked up to her, with a sling holding his arm. "Thank you so much for responding to our request and coming to our rescue.

"Can everyone walk?" Zero asked, looking at the group of injured reploid behind him.

"There's one with a broken leg." the reploid turned to the group. "Beside that, the rest only suffered minor scratches and such."

"Good." Zero brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as her communicator rang. She pressed a button on the communicator and placed it into her ear. "This is Zero."

"Zero!" Ciel's voice rang out of the communicator, almost forcing Zero to pulled it away from her ear with a wince. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Ciel." Zero resisted the urge to sigh. "The survivors are fine. We are coming back to base now."

"Gotcha, Zero." Ciel chirped. "I'll station the medics at the gate."

"Roger that." Zero clicked the communicator shut and turned to the scouts, who were already helping the survivors onto their feet. "We're going back!"

"Okay!" the scouts replied in unison.

* * *

_Neo Arcadia Headquarters_

"A~h!" Fefnir groaned as she finished reading the reports and dropped it on her desk. "That arrogant idiot. Getting himself killed."

"Isn't he like someone?" a voice came from her door.

"What do you want, Levi?" Fefnir resisted the urge to growl.

"Oh nothing, really." a petite reploid donned on a light blue cloak walked through the door and approached Fefnir's desk, her high-heels clicking on the floor. "I'm just here to see your frustrated face."

"Leviathan, you're not helping here." Fefnir grumbled. "Now I feel like Harpuia."

"Oh no!" Leviathan mocked surprised. "Our cheeky little Fefnir is turning serious! It's the end of the world!" she started giggling softly.

"Oh shut up!" The red reploid grinned and flicked Leviathan's forehead, forcing a small squeal from the smaller reploid. "Harpuia is just paranoid over the new reploid the resistance have."

"Really?" Leviathan rubbed the sore spot on her forehead, pouting. "I heard that the new reploid is pretty strong."

"Right." Fefnir huffed and crossed her arms. "Like I'd believe that." she muttered calmly, despite her fist clenching tightly under her arms

Leviathan stuck her tongue out at Fefnir. "Thick-headed bull."

"What was that?" Fefnir twitched at the words.

"I said you're a thick-headed bull." Leviathan repeated, sticking her tongue out.

"If I'm a thick-headed bull." Fefnir growled, swinging her fist at Leviathan's face. "Then you're just plain thick-skinned."

"What?" Leviathan squealed in shock. "That's really insulting!"

"You started it." Fefnir smirked. "I'm just returning the favour."

"Meanie!" Leviathan pulled her halberd from under her cloak and started attacking Fefnir.

"Oh yeah?" the red reploid pulled an arm-buster out. "Then I'll show you just how mean I can get."

A shocking explosion rocked the entire headquarters. Harpuia clenched her fists to the point that her arms were trembling from the pressure, trying very hard to hold her anger in. "Fefnir...Leviathan..." she walk out of her office, shadow cast over her eyes, and armed with twin energy blades, ready to deal with her anger management. Any soldier that saw her quickly cowered away, in fear their safety.

* * *

_Resistance Base_

"And that concludes the reports received from one of the survivors." Colbor ended his speech.

"Great." Zero ran a hand through her hair. "Now we know that Neo Arcadia is planning to launch a large scale attack on our base." she groaned as she pushed herself off the wall where she leaned on.

"Yes."Ciel stood up from her chair. "And we'll probably need your help again, Zero."

"Guess I've not much of a choice." Zero sighed and stretched a little. "I'll help as much as I can."

"Thank you, Zero." Ciel smiled. "That's it for the briefing today. Dismiss." the soldiers of the resistance began to disperse from the room.

"Zero." the female reploid stopped on her track at the door. "Cerveau told me that he has completed a new weapon for you, and he would like you to have a look at it." Ciel smiled slightly.

"Will do." Zero smiled and exited the room, heading towards the generator control room.

* * *

_Resistance Base – Engine Room_

"You call for me, Cerveau?" Zero asked as the door opened, slightly startling the engineer. "I was told that you've completed a new weapon for me."

"Why Zero, you came just in time." he passed a hand-sized ceramic cylinder to the female reploid. "Take a look at this."

"This is the new weapon?" Zero inspected the cylinder suspiciously.

"Yes." Cerveau smiled, as the cylinder suddenly elongated with a jerk, badly startling the female reploid. "I dub this the Triple Rod."

"Triple Rod?" Zero spun the staff in her hands, testing weight of the new weapon. "It's just nice for the weight."

"After scanning the interior of your Z-sabre, I've copied the data required for your combat basis." Cerveau took the rod and spun it in his hands, then twirled the shaft of the rod around his neck, finally gripping it tightly with both of his hands and whipped the tip pointing at Zero. "It requires some techniques, but I'm sure that you'll be able to handle it."

Zero watch in awe. "Cerveau, are you a combat reploid as well?"

"No." Cerveau grinned, retracting the rod into the small cylinder again and tossed it at Zero, who caught it from mid-air. "As a lead engineer, I was programmed to prevent any top-secret data from being stolen, or robbed from me. So a set of combat moves was programmed into me."

"Say Cerveau." Zero smirked slightly. "Let's have a spar?"

"Nope!" Cerveau flatly rejected. "I'm busy, and Ciel will kill me if I get myself damaged."

"Tch!" Zero's expression dropped immediately. "Spoilsport." she stomped out of the engine room.

"Pfft." Cerveau chuckled under his breath, walking back to his workstation. "Cheeky lass."

* * *

_Days later, Commander's briefing room_

"As of today's briefing, we'll commence our attack on the nearest energy factory." Ciel said as she pulled out several snapshots of a building on the screen. "We have to occupy it or our energy supply will reach critical rate very soon."

"But I thought we still have more than enough energy supply." Colbor said, standing from his seat. "The last time I checked, we can still last for several years."

"When is the last time you checked?" Ciel asked him, a little miffed.

"Erm...a couple of years ago?" Colbor scratched his cheek and went back down to his seat. "Sorry..."

Ciel sighed and went back to her briefing. "If we could use the abandoned factory as our own, we can generate energy for ourselves." she began to frown lightly. "But there's a guard, which proves too strong for us to fight and gain control of the factory."

"Wait!" Colbor stood up again. "You can't mean..."

"Yes, that factory." Ciel finished for him. "Zero." she turned to the reploid dozing off on her seat, who shot up immediately as a respond. "Will you take down the guard for us?" Ciel continued her question.

"What?" Colbor yelled. "Nonono! She can't! The guard is strong enough to even keep the Guardians away until now! Zero will be killed!"

"I can do it." Zero simply said, standing from her seat. "If it benefits all of you."

"What? Not you too!" Colbor groaned.

"That's good, Zero. We'll begin mission in 1400 hours."

"Roger that." Zero just smiled her usual smirk and exited the room, along with the rest of the reploid soldiers.

"Is it me or is she being happier than usual?" Colbor asked Ciel when the soldier filed out of the room.

"Well, Cerveau did made a new weapon for her." Ciel replied, tidying the files on the desk. "And she tested it out for the past few days."

"Oh?" Colbor scratched his head. "And what does it have to do with her mood?"

"Who knows..." Ciel collected her files and entered her room, which was on the other side of the command briefing room, the door hissing shut.

"And you're acting weird as well..." Colbor sighed and exited the room, preparing for the upcoming mission.

* * *

"This is it." Zero glanced up at the factory, her helmet materialising in her hand. "The factory we're ordered to occupy."

"Yeah..." Colbor walked up from behind Zero. "This factory had been abandoned for decades."

"Decades huh..." Zero stared at the building. Suddenly, something caught her attention. "Colbor, come here for a moment."

"Yeah?" Colbor walked up to her. "What is it?"

"Did you see that air ventilator?" Zero pointed at the wire mesh at one side of the building.

"Yeah." Colbor blinked in curiosity. "What about it?"

"I'll head up there and enter through the ventilator." Zero surveyed her surrounding, lining a route to the side of the building. "You'll start the distraction once I get in."

"But-!"

"I trust you, buddy." Zero smirked and put on her helmet. "See you inside." She turned and sprinted off, jumping onto containers and slowly climbed up along the side of the walls of the factory.

"Hey! Zero!" Colbor yelled after her. "Damn that girl!" he hammered his fist into the broken pillar beside him, cracking the cement deeply.

"Sir, orders please." a soldier asked.

"Prepare to wreck havoc." Colbor sighed. "We'll serve as a distraction for Zero."

"Understood!"

* * *

A spider shaped mechaniloid moved along the ceiling, it's visor scanning around for any possible threat. Suddenly, it heard a cracking sound. Before a reaction kicked in, the ventilation cover it clung onto gave way, sending the mechaniloid and the cover smashing into the ground. The mechaniloid struggled to stand up with the cover on it's back when a pair of boots dropped onto it, smashing it's head in, shutting down the machine.

"Okay, coast clear." Zero said as the alarm blared. "Maybe not." she took off running towards the deeper part of the factory.

**Intruder alert! Security level code Red. Shutting off the inner facility. I repeat...**

"Uh oh..." Zero sped up as she caught sight of a heavy metal shutter lowering slowly towards the ground. Seeing the shutter was already halfway closed, Zero leaned forward and ignited her thrust booster, speeding off at her limit and under the closing shutter. Just seconds before the ignition ends, Zero kicked off the ground and leaped forward, and landed just beyond the closed shutter. "That was close." Zero pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself.

"**Zero! Do you read me? Zero!"** Colbor's voice rang out from the transmitter.

"I hear you loud and clear." Zero replied. "I've breached the shutter."

"**Hello? Zero? I repeat! Do you read me?"**

"Colbor?" Zero felt something amiss. "I can hear you loud and clear." she tapped at her helmet. "Hello?"

"**Shit!"** Zero heard Colbor's voice growing anxious. **"They blocked off the communication from inside!"**

"Colbor! I can hear you!" Zero yelled. However, the respond she received ended up in static. "Hello? What's going on!" more static. "Not good." Zero growled and clicked off the transmitter. "They've jammed the signal." she began walking down the hallway.

* * *

"Zero! Zero, come in!" Ciel yelled into the transmitter, hearing only fuzzy static in return. "Zero!"

"**Ciel, the signal is being jammed from the inside."** Colbor's voice rang out. **"And the shutter is down. We can't get to her."**

"We have to!" Ciel almost screamed into the transmitter. "She may be fighting enemies in there that she may not be able to handle!"

"**Ciel, calm down."** Colbor said, making sure to emphasise his words. **"She's the Zero. She can handle it."**

"But...but..."

"**Ciel, I know you're worried about her."** Colbor continued. **"But you must have faith on her."**

"I get it..." Ciel slowly sank into her seat. "I can't help but still worry..."

* * *

"This place is quiet." Zero hopped onto the top of a small pile of wood planks, held up by hovering, but unmoved mechaniloids. "Too quiet." she muttered to herself.

Looking up, Zero saw a ladder hanging from another level above. Jumping into the air and using the thrust booster to push herself even higher, Zero barely caught the last ring of the ladder, just as the mechaniloid she stood on seconds ago started sparkling and fell towards the endless dark void beneath.

"What the?" Zero glanced back down at the darkness. "Just how deep was this factory built?" she mumbled to herself as she hauled her body up the ladder rings. "I've got to be careful."

Finally reaching the top of the ladder, Zero caught sight of a gigantic shutter gate at the end of the hallway, lit only by an eerie green glow from either side of the wall. "This must be it." she walked up to the gate.

Suddenly, her body began to move by itself, as if beckoned by an unseen force. She found herself walking towards a corner of the gate, where a control panel stood. Her right hand found its way to the screen of the control panel, where a scanning laser ran up the length of her palm.

**Welcome, Rei.** A loud mechanical voice echoed from the control panel.** It has been a long time.**

"Rei?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

**May I ask, what is your business here?** The voice asked, as if ignoring Zero's question.

"Erm.." Zero glanced around, trying to think of an answer. "Is this place currently used by anyone?"

**So you want to use this factory for something?** The voice asked again. **I'm sorry, but you will have to speak to the chief guard for the permission.** The gate hissed as it slowly opened a path.

"Chief guard?" Zero scratched the back of her helmet. "What is all this about?"

**If it isn't Rei. **Another voice, an elderly, but still mechanical, echoed deeply from within the gate. **What brings you here to my humble factory?**

"The chief guard?" Zero stepped through the gate, ignoring the hissing sound as it close behind her. "Do I know you?"

**My, it's only been a century.** A large disc-like machine was hovering vertically above the ground, with eight rods protruding from the side. **And you've forgotten about me?**

"I'm sorry..." Zero flushed in embarrassment.

**Well, never mind.** The machine levitated towards Zero slowly. **I doubt you are here only to have a chat with me.**

"Well..." Zero gulped from the looming of the approaching machine. "A group of my friends and I need the factory for their energy supply."

**Oh? And why should I give it to them?**

"Come on." Zero whined, hoping that her pout can help her gain approval. "Just a little help?"

**No. The original X specifically ordered that no one touch the energy supply of this factory.** The machine replied grimly. **Not even you, Rei.**

"Who is this Rei you're talking about?" Zero asked out of curiosity.

**That will be you. **The machine replied. **Why? Do you not remember who you are? Or are you using Rei's identity? **The tone changed from gentle to stern.

"What? No!" Zero stepped back. "I didn't use anyone's identity!"

**What a blunder!** The machine ignored Zero as the rods from its side morphed into heads of mechanical dragons. **Why did I not find out earlier?** One of the heads lunged at Zero.

"Whoa!" the reploid dodged the jaws, hopping back from the machine. "Wait! Listen to me!"

**Intruder alert!** Mechanical voices echoed throughout the room. **Commencing termination! **Two more heads lunged at Zero, who dodged the attacks narrowly.

"Chief!" Zero bounced further away from the machine. "Listen!"

**Silence!** Two heads with reddish armour plating opened their jaws at Zero. The reploid's eyes widened as she dashed away, just out of a pair of flames spewed at the space where she stood moments ago.

"I'm serious!" Zero cried, dodging another head lunge. "I don't want to hurt you."

**Disappear! **A ball of electrical pulse slammed into Zero, stunning her with electricity. Zero bit into her lips, refusing to even grunt from the pain. Then, the pain was gone as the electricity faded. Zero barely had time to defend herself when a heavy metallic snout slammed into her body, throwing her against the wall.

"Ow..." Zero coughed a little, pushing herself off the crater in the wall. "He's serious on killing me." she ignited her thrust booster and jumped away just before another dragon head slammed itself into the crater.

**Maverick. **The word stopped Zero on her track. **What are you doing with Zero's image?** The voice demanded.

"I was told that I'm Zero." the reploid said, honestly. A set of jaws latched itself around Zero's body, holding her tightly as it lifted her off the ground, to the level of the disk.

**Zero never forgets her comrades.** The voice echoed from the centre of the disk, as a circular shutter opened, revealing a turquoise gem within it. **You, don't know who I am.**

"Then who is Rei?" Zero asked, desperate to know the answer. "Who is this Rei you're mistaking me of?"

**You have no need to know of that name.**

A blast of electricity from the jaws almost set a scream from the reploid. Zero bit into her lips, as her circuit sparkled from power overload. **Warning, power overload. Warning, power overload.** Zero's vision flashed red as words began to appear in them.

"Shit..." the reploid felt her body going numb, as if her systems were shutting down. "I..." She muster her strength, pulling out her sabre, and stabbed the ignited blade into the head which was holding her.

Immediately, the electricity faded as the jaws released Zero and followed her drop, the neck of the dragon detaching itself from the disk. The disk started spinning, stopping where its empty slot faced the ceiling. Seconds later, a similar coloured rod, lowered by an mechanical arm, attached itself onto the disk and morphed into the dragon head.

Zero pushed herself off the ground, shaking her head to clear the blurred vision. She looked up and dodged just in time, as head found itself lodged into the place where she last stood.

"He's not going to listen to me." the reploid muttered to herself as she dodged a electrical pulse. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

**MAVERICK!** All of the eight dragon heads roared at Zero. **You will die for stepping into this restricted area. What do you have to say for yourself?**

"Yes." Zero gripped her sabre tightly, pointing the tip of the blade at the disk. "I am Zero."

* * *

It's been a long time. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot recently. I'm having a cooperate project with a buddy of my, Dreamer91, on the story Magicus Academy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD

_**Preview:**_

"Do you...remember the place...where we first met?"

"What?"


End file.
